Saeko Chiba
Saeko Chiba is a Japanese voice actress and singer. She grew up in Tokyo, Japan, and married on her 30th birthday: August 26, 2007. She is contracted to the Space Craft Group. General Information Saeko Chiba took up ballet at a young age with ambitions of becoming part of Takarazuka Revue. However, having failed the entrance exam for Takarazuka Music School in her third year of middle-school, she joined the Minami Aoyama Shōjo Kageki Dan (南青山少女歌劇団 South Aoyama Female Opera Group?, also called Nanshō for short) a stage group for teenage girls. Having had several lead roles over the three years she spent with the troupe, Saeko was then cast in the lead voice acting role of Kotori Haruno in the Dreamcast game Kita e. Having had a taste of being a voice actress and deciding that she preferred voice acting to performing on stage, Saeko decided to pursue the career full-time. Some of her earlier roles include her voice acting debut as Tsubaki Sakura in Kare Kano, Kitsune no Akane in Angel Tales, and Elliot Chapman in Sci-Fi Harry. Saeko was famed for her long, straight, black hair and seemingly cold outward appearance which led to her being cast in various tsundere and 'cool-girl' roles. She then cut her hair short in the spring of 2005, which strangely coincided with the increasing diversity of her roles, as Saeko herself noted on the My-HiME fandisc interview. Saeko has also pursued a singing career with Yuki Kajiura, who wrote music for some of the Nanshō stage shows, writing and producing almost all her material. Her first single was Koi no Kiseki, the theme song for the PlayStation game Meguri Aishite. She has since released nine singles and two albums, along with various character song and drama CDs. She has also performed theme songs for games such as Alundra 2 and Atelier Judie. Saeko was also part of the group tiaraway with fellow Nanshō member Yuuka Nanri. Originally recording and performing as 'Saeko Chiba & Yuuka Nanri' for Memories Off 2nd, the duo released three singles and an album before breaking up on 6 March 2005. On February 17, 2011 Saeko gave birth to her first child, a daughter. Anime Roles ; 1998 * Kare Kano (Tsubaki Sakura) ; 2000 * Boogiepop Phantom (Yoko Sasaoka) * Tottoko Hamtarō Dechu (Lapis-chan) * Sci-Fi Harry (Elliot Chapman) ; 2001 * Angel Tales (Kitsune no Akane) ; 2002 * The World of Narue (Hajime Yagi) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Akina Nanamura) * Heat Guy J (Kyoko Milchan) * Duel Masters (Sayuki Manaka) ; 2003 * Nanaka 6/17 (Chie Kazamatsuri) * Tenshi no Shippo Chu! (Fox Akane) * Ultra Maniac (Maya Orihara) * Avenger (Maple) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: December Nocturne (Akina Nanamura) * Chrono Crusade (Azmaria Hendric) ; 2004 * Gravion Zwei (Fei Shinruu) * Aishiteruze Baby (Ayumi Kubota) * Madlax (Chiara) * Duel Masters Charge (Shayuki Manaka) * Rockman.EXE Stream (Jasmine) * My-HiME (Natsuki Kuga) * W Wish (Tsubasa Ohtori) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kyuberu Kettenkraftrad) ; 2005 * GUNxSWORD (Priscilla) * Peach Girl (Momo Adachi) * Buzzer Beater (Claire) * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (Dokuro-chan) * MÄR (Aidou) * Best Student Council (Miura) * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (Oruha) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Bride of Celestial Souls' Day (Akina Nanamura) * Noein (Ai Hasebe) * Rockman.EXE Beast (Jasmine) * Gunparade Orchestra (Noeru Sugawara) * My-Otome (Natsuki Kruger) ; 2006 * Hell Girl (Yuuko Murai) * Ayakashi (Oshizu) * Bakegyamon (Kagari) * Ray (Anna Takekawa) * NANA (Miu Shinoda) * Gin-iro no Olynssis (Marika) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Nina Einstein) * Venus to Mamoru (Mitsuki Fujita) ; 2007 * D.Gray-man (Liza) * Ghost Slayers Ayashi (Kiyohana) * Nodame Cantabile (Reina Ishikawa) * GIANT ROBO (Maria Vovnich) * Reideen (Akira Midorino) * Nagasarete Airantou (Ayane) * Bokurano (Chizu's older sister) * Spider Riders: Yomigaeru Taiyou (Corona) * Buzzer Beater 2 (Claire) * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan Second (Dokuro-chan) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Shouko Hayami) * Dragonaut: The Resonance (Widow) * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (Shinobu Kirishima) * Shugo Chara! (Nadeshiko Fujisaki) * Minami-ke (Hayami) ; 2008 * Rosario + Vampire (Rubi Tōjō) * Shigofumi (Natsuka Kasai) * Minami-ke: Okawari (Hayami-senpai, Hiroko) * XxxHOLiC: Kei (Neko Musume) * Psychic Squad (Bullet (Young), Chil Chil's Rival, Mary Ford, Momiji Kanou) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Nagisa Chiba, Nina Einstein) * Glass Maiden (Sofia) * Scarecrowman (Elsa) * Strike Witches (Mio Sakamoto) * Birdy the Mighty: Decode (Birdy Cephon Altera) * Mission-E (Yuma Saito) * Blade of the Immortal (Ren) * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (Rubi Toujou) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (Nagihiko Fujisaki) * Kemeko Deluxe! (Aoi-chan) ; 2009 * Shikabane Hime: Kuro (Rika Aragami * Minami-ke: Okaeri (Hayami-sempai, Hiroko) * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (Birdy) * Spice and Wolf II (Amartie) * Jungle Emperor Leo (Professor Hikawa) * Shugo Chara! Party! (Nagehiko Fujisaki) * Kaidan Restaurant (Aya) ; 2010 * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (Sion's Mother) ; 2011 * Wandering Son (Chizuru Sarashina) ; 2013 * Minami-ke Tadaima (Hayami) OVA * .hack//Liminality (Yuki Aihara) * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan (Dokuro-chan) * Cosplay Complex (Maria Imai) * Karas (Yoshiko Sagizaka) * Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (Akiho Sudou) * Kikoushi-Enma (Yukihime) * King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven (Benedictine) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) * Sci-Fi Harry (Elliott Chapman) * Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea (Panavia Tornado) * My-Otome Zwei (Natsuki Kruger) * Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode OVA "The Chiper" (Birdy Cephon Altera) Games * Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (Aishia) * Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (Linda Hanayama) * Chocolat~maid cafe curio (Kanako Akishima) * Grandia III (Unama) * Kita he~White Illumination (Kotori Haruno) * Kita he~Photo Memories (Kotori Haruno) * Memories Off 2nd (Takano Suzuna) * My-HiME ~Unmei no Keitōju~ (Natsuki Kuga) * Tales of Hearts (Beryl Benito) * Tales of Vesperia (Nan) * Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (Dokuro-Chan) Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers